


Aftermath - 01

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Missing scene from episode 45.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Aftermath - 01

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Horobi collapsed, body tipping forward, face planting hard on the hard concrete floor and stopped moving altogether. Not helping the matter, raindrops suddenly began fallings from the previously cleared skies. Aruto tried to lift the blond humagear, to move him to a shelter only to find out Horobi was heavier than he looked, so Aruto ended up dragging him across the concrete, hoping against hope he did not add any more damages to Horobi’s already extensive injuries.

By the time the drizzles had become a downpour, he only managed to drag Horobi a meter away from where he had collapsed. Aruto panted and collapsed beside Horobi, feeling sore all over, especially his ribs, and so very tired and hungry. Shivering from the chill, Aruto hugged himself, trying hard not to nod off, he had not slept once since Izu’s death, too consumed by grief and desired for revenge to think about getting any rest or sustenance.

A familiar voice, almost drowned out by the loud sound of rains, called out his name, repeatedly, jerked Aruto out of a doze. He turned toward the voice to see Fuwa-san ran toward them.

Fuwa-san took a brief, assessing look over their conditions. ‘’Can you walk?’’ He ventured.

Aruto nodded, clutching his probably broken ribs, he slowly stood up to his feet, swaying a little but managed to keep his balance and took several shaky steps forward. Meeting Fuwa-san’s eyes, the older man nodded then picked Horobi off the floor with an easy that had Aruto’s jaws hit the floor, hefted Horobi up on his shoulder as though he was a sack and started walking.

Mouth still gaping, Aruto could only trudge behind him, following the older man toward a van where two A.I.M.S. operatives stood waiting. One of them went to Fuwa-san, helping him carried Horobi to the vehicle, while the other quickly rushed to his side, bundling him up in a blanket before also helping him inside, the sudden change from bone-chilling cold to warm was a welcome one.

Aruto stared at Horobi. They laid him on the floor. His chest was still, not breathing… _dead?_

That was the last thing that crossed his mind before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
